de l'enfer naît l'amour
by lullabize
Summary: Suzy, une jeune fille perdue, vie dans le monde particulié d'une maison close. Elle vas découvrir ce qu'est l'amour mais aussi le sacrifice. Meurte, corruption, amour, amitié...tout est combiné pour que Suzy perde pieds. Arrivera t'elle à se reconstruire.


CHAP 1: MA VIE, MON ENFER

_ Allez! Au boulot les filles. On se motive et on sourit!

Six mois, six long mois que j'entendais les même mots, chaque soir, par la même voix au ton autoritaire et grave de monsieur Barich.

Je refermais mon journal, pour laisser de côtés, un moment, ma vie de jeune femme, d'enfant que j'étais encore.

L'insouciance de mes mots, laissait place à la légèreté d'une femme que je m'étais inventé.

Imaginer, interpréter, cela m'aidait. Un rôle, voila ce que j'étais toutes ces nuits, un rôle et rien d'autre.

127. Le numéro de ma chambre, de mon univers. Lumière tamisée se rapprochant de l'atmosphère d'un couché de soleil reflété sur les murs pourpre décorés d'ornements anciens. Lit baldaquin ou se mêlait à mon parfum les odeurs muské des habitués.

Je n'aimais pas cette vie. Non, je la supportait parce que sans elle, sans ça! Je ne serais plus rien, dérivant dans le néant des rues sombre, affrontant ce monde difficile sans avoir personne sur qui m'appuyer.

J'aimais rêver, penser qu'un jour peut être je pourrais partir d'ici, sentir le soleil réchauffer ma peau étendu sur une plage de sable fin, libre!

_ Hey, Suzy, grouille toi de te saper Barich vas faire son inspection et si t'est pas prête, tu sais ce qui vas se passer.

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de revêtir mon costume, entrer dans ma nouvelle peau, celle de Monica, cette femme qui prenait ma place.

Melinda, était ma voisine de pallié, pas beaucoup plus vieille que moi, la vingtaine peut être. Elle ne comptait plus, elle était là tout simplement. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé, épaulé à mon arrivé me consolant et m'expliquant que notre vie futur n'en serait que plus belle. Une grande rêveuse, je la qualifiait comme ça.

Barich, bras dans le dos, commençait son inspection pour arriver à ma hauteur quelques minutes plus tard.

J'avais adopté une posture et un sourire aguicheur adossé au chambranle de la porte.

Le tyran, me détaillait. Je détestais cet homme et ses manières peut courtoises.

_ C'est bien Suzy, donne toi à fond! N'oubli pas que c'est moi qui te donne à bouffer. Déboutonne moi ça! Ta jolie petite gueule ne suffit pas!

Il me secouais violemment, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et d'effroi.

_ Ou….oui monsieur, je…je ferais de mon mieux.

Melinda serrait les dents et levait les poings dans le dos de Barich.

_ C'est bien Suzy. Satisfait la clientèle et tout ira bien. AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN LES FILLES!

J'avais posé ma main sur ma poitrine ou cette boule quotidienne c'était installée.

_ Ca ce passera bien Suzy! On est vivante non?

Melinda claquait sa porte. Notre « service » commençait.

Je m'était assise sur mon lit attendant le bruit fatidique qui lancerait le compte à rebours de ma nuit. Celui-ci, ne se fit pas attendre. La sonnette éparpillait son bruit strident dans toute la pièce.

Nous étions jeudi. C'étais le jour ou John un homme d'affaire lassé de sa femme, venait assouvir ses fantasmes en ma compagnie.

_ Bon…..soir!

Ce n'était pas John, mais un inconnu au regard froid et vide d'émotions, bedonnant.

Il tenait une valisette, identique à celle d'un médecin qu'il avait déposé prés du lit.

_ Dans mon monde, c'est moi qui domine. Assied toi!

Pour la première fois, une peur viscérale m'envahissait. Ces personnages, que l'on ne pouvait qualifier d'homme pouvaient être impitoyables, défoulant leur violence refoulé. J'avais l'impression, que j'allais goutter à cette horreur pour la première fois.

_ Boit ça!

_ Je ne bois pas d'alcool!

_ Tu te tais et tu bois!

J'exécutais sa demande pendant qu'il déployait son atiraille qu'il cachait de son dos.

_ Que….qu'Est-ce que c'est?

_ Mes joujoux perso. T'as tout bu?

_ Oui.

Ses « joujoux », se dévoilaient à mon regard et des tremblements s'emparaient de mes mains et de mes jambes. Des objets de torture plus dégoutants les uns des autres jonchaient le sol. J'avais peur, très peur. Ma vue se troublait et je me sentais bien fatiguée tout à coup.

J'avais posé mes mains sur mes tempes pour essayé d'apaiser le malaise qui c'était emparé de mon corps.

_ Allonge toi!

_ Qu'Est-ce que vous m'avez fait?

Je sombrais, seul avec cette impression de vide autour de moi. L'enfer m'engloutissait peut à peut vers ses entrailles.

Comme si on avait supprimé un morceau de ma vie, je reprenais connaissance sur mon lit, vide, calme.

Des cris de douleur étouffés, me sortaient de ma torpeur. Je ne parvenais plus à trouver la mobilité de mon œil droit, ma bouche ne répondait plus à sa sensibilité et mon corps tout entier était assené de douleurs identiques à des coups de poignard.

J'étais là, allongé, bouche ouverte d'où mes appels à l'aide s'échappaient, silencieux.

J'étais tétanisé, effrayé. Je ne me souvenais de rien sauf de mon client et de ses objets particuliers mais n'eu aucun mal à imaginé ce qu'il avait put m'infliger.

Melinda était entrée dans ma chambre.

_ Putain Suzy, merde! Appelez Bartoli, vite!…..Suzy ma belle tu m'entends?

J'essayais d'articuler mais rien ne sortait. Bartoli était le médecin de la maison.

_ Suzy? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé?

Sa lumière, inondait mes yeux de droite à gauche.

_n….non

_ Il ne t'as rien épargné! J'ai besoin de te faire des sutures et de pratiquer quelques examens. Tu es d'accord?

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

Après être passé sous les mains délicates de Bartoli, j'allais un peut mieux physiquement.

_ C'est ça la vie? C'est aussi moche le monde réel?

Bartoli me regardai, les sourcils surélevés.

_ C'est la vie que tu as choisi en même temps que celle que l'on t 'impose.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'avait promis.

_ C'est jamais ce qu'on nous promet!

_ Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette vie là?

_ Tu ne la mérite pas, tu la subit, et moi, je suis là pour essayé de recoller les éclats qui s'éparpilles et parvenir à vous rafistoler, un peut…j'ai fini!…je pense qu'une bonne douche te serait indispensable. Tu te sent capable de marcher?

_ Si je suis encore capable de respirer, je pense que marcher sera un jeu d'enfant!

L'eau brulante parcourait mon corps meurtri. Un océan aurait put s'abattre sur moi, toutes les mers du monde aurait put s'y abattre, aucun ne pouvais chasser ce dégout et cette honte qui me submergeait.

Je serrais fort le petit ange que ma mère m'avait offert tout contre mon cœur, fredonnant la berceuse qu'elle me chantait quand j'avais du chagrin.

_ Suzy?

Barich se tenait là, costume cravate, toujours propre sur lui et cheveux gominés.

_ Je ne tolère pas un tel comportement au sein de mon établissement. Je me chargerais de ce gros dégueulasse.

Existait il un temps soit peut d'humanité chez cet homme? J'avais peine à le croire.

Je ne lui répondais pas cependant, recroquevillé sur moi-même, mon ange plaqué contre mes souffrances.

Il tourna les talons alimentant un dernière phrase.

_ Demain est un autre jour! Tu profitera de la nuit prochaine pour souffler un peut et te reposer. Vois ça comme un jour de repos à ma charge.

Des sanglots interminables s'écoulaient enfin sur mes joues. Je me rendais à l'évidence, j'étais dépendante de cet homme, de cette maison, de ces hommes et de cette vie.

Dehors, je n'avais rien, je n'étais personne. Ici j'avais l'impression d'exister, un peut, même si ce n'était pas de la meilleur façon.


End file.
